Switched!
by turqkurama
Summary: The gang travels to a run down churcha and something strange happens.
1. Default Chapter

"Where are we going again"? Yusuke asked. "For the third time we are going to the old church building on Despair Street" Keiko said. "Well that's a weird name for a street" said Yusuke. "I agree" said Kurama isn't it a little bit peculiar that we are going to a condemned church building on a street named despair?  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had been walking down the sidewalk and were approaching an old boarded up building on the end of the block. As they approached, two figures seemed to appear out of thing air. "Why hello everybody" chimed Botan. "Why is the toddler here?" asked Yusuke. "Yusuke!" "er I mean Koenma. " I was about to ask the same question about the girl" replied Koenma. "I asked you first" said Yusuke. "This building houses many mysteries, so I came with Botan to see it in person." "Well I heard about this church and its strange history so I made Yusuke bring me along" answered Keiko. "Well I guess that settles it" said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke busted through the doors and they all walked into the dark room. Inside was a huge Chamber filled with benches with an alter at the front, and on the walls hung skulls and chains. "These people sure had strange religions" said Botan. They all walked into the room. A wide circle was painted on the floor between all of the benches. Everyone kept walking until they all stood inside the circle. Suddenly all of the candles lit up and the circle glowed blue and everyone started to feel all tingly. Then they all were thrown to different parts of the room. Yusuke slowly got up and examined his injuries. He had a bruise on his leg and a scrape on his elbow. He suddenly realized, " Hey! How can I see my legs if I have pants on!" He looked at his clothes and realized he had shorts on!. He immiedietly knew the truth. This wasn't his body!!!  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	2. The Chart

This is a chart of who the characters on the names on the left are the real people and the names on the right are who's body they're in.  
  
Yusuke------------------------------------------------------Koenma  
  
Keiko--------------------------------------------------------Kurama  
  
Kuwabara----------------------------------------------------Hiei  
  
Hiei-----------------------------------------------------------Keiko  
  
Kurama------------------------------------------------------Botan  
  
Botan--------------------------------------------------------Yusuke  
  
Koenma-------------------------------------------------------Kuwabara 


	3. Adjusting

Sorry the last chapter was just a chart but I kind of got writers block and some people really wanted to know who was in whose body. _________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke looked around at the others and stifled a yell. There was his body but he was not in it. Whoever was in his body got up and shook the debris off of them. Eventually everyone met in the corner of the room.  
  
"So who is who" Kurama's body asked.  
  
"I'm Botan" said Yusuke's body  
  
"Yusuke" Koenma  
  
"Keiko" Kurama  
  
"Kuwabara" Hiei  
  
"Hiei" Keiko  
  
"Kurama" Botan  
  
"Koenma" Kuwabara  
  
"Man I'm short!!" said Kuwabara  
  
"I'm shorter" Yusuke said  
  
"You look good in a dress Hiei" said Kurama  
  
" I'm not the only one"  
  
" Oh" Kurama said  
  
" I feel like I haven't brushed my teeth in a month" said Koenma  
  
"Hey" yelled Kuwabara  
  
"I propose we all go home" Keiko said  
  
"Who's home do we go to?" asked Botan  
  
"We shouldn't arouse suspicion" said Koenma  
  
"I guess we'll figure out in the morning" said Keiko  
  
They all went out the door and started walking in different directions. " Um how do I work this thing" said Kurama right before the oar shot out into the air.  
  
I know it was a short chapter but it was longer than the first!  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	4. Kurama as Botan

Kurama/Botan looked out at the humongous spirit gate in which he was gliding toward. He then hit the talk button on the intercom and in the girliest voice he could make he said "Botan here". "No one must know about this" he thought "so I must act like Botan as much as possible. Now let me see what kind of person is Botan? Well she's not shy, that's for sure and she's bubbly and bright well here goes." He walked into the room and waved happily to the ogres saying in his girl voice "beautiful day eh boys?" The ogres smiled then went back to rampaging the office.  
  
After a strange day of Botan's work Kurama swung open Botan's door and sat down on the couch. Then came a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a nice looking man with roses in his hands. "I'm here for our date Botan" he said handing Kurama the flowers. Kurama face (or Botan's face) went red "Um no disrespect but I just don't feel like myself today." " Nonsense" he replied " I bet you just had a hard day at work let me cheer you up" he then pushed his way in, pecked Kurama on the cheek and went into the kitchen. Kurama (getting really embarrassed) sat down on the couch waiting for him to come out. After a while the man came out with a bottle of wine. He poured some into a glass and handed it to Kurama." Sir I don't drink it makes me very strange." Again the man gave Kurama a silly grin and said "no no I insist". The man poured the drink down Kurama's throat and that's the last thing he remembered.  
  
Kurama woke up in Botan's bed and felt very queasy. He was trying to remember what happened last night when he heard a groan from behind him. He turned over and saw the man from the night before without any clothes on. He jumped from the bed and yelled until the man woke up. The man opened his eyes groggily. Kurama had him dressed and out the door in about 30 seconds. Kurama leaned his head up against the door and thought "I hope that I'm back in my old body soon"  
  
Please Send Reviews 


	5. Hiei as Keiko

Hiei/Keiko walked up and down Keiko's room, pacing. What was he going to do? On the way here he ran into some of this girl's friends and they asked him to go to the mall with them tonight like they always do. He couldn't refuse if it was routine for Keiko because then he would call attention to himself. So he would have to play the part and go shopping with the little brats.  
  
"Oh well" He thought "Now I'll know what girls do on their free time"  
  
"Keiko we're here!" female voices called from behind the door.  
  
"Ok" thought Hiei "I'll just dream up some excuse to not go, But I Hiei Janction will not stoop to the level of teenage girls by going to the mall."  
  
"How did I get here?" Hiei thought in the girl's changing room of the mall.  
  
"Come out and let us see Keiko!" The girls yelled  
  
Hiei stepped out of the stall wearing a pink prom dress.  
  
"You look great Keiko!" The girls screeched "Wanna try on some more like you always do?"  
  
"Uh oh" Hiei pondered " I can't act out of character and these girls say that Keiko always tries on these clothes and acts girly! Oh well what the heck nobody is watching but I better make this quick."  
  
"Lets go get some more!" Hiei said in a girly voice while thinking "I'm going to kill those little punks for putting me in this body!"  
  
So Hiei was dragged off to try on more girly clothes while acting the part of Keiko and seeming to enjoy it. Lets just say that he wasn't a very happy camper when he got back to Keiko's house that night.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	6. Yusuke as Koenma

Yusuke/Koenma sat in the fluffy red chair in Koenma's office and sighed heavily "thank god the baby doesn't do much all day or else I'd have to do a job!" The door then bust in and a blue ogre with a yellow loincloth on ran in to where the desk was "Mr. Koenma Sir!" the ogre yelled at the top of his lungs "There is a terrible emergency!" Koenma's face cracked into a smile "Just send Yusuke" the toddler chimed "I wouldn't want to get off my lazy butt to go do it" while Yusuke thought "This'll teach Botan to send me on all the missions." "No Koenma Sir" The ogre said still quite loudly "The Karaoke Man just canceled and we need a replacement." The toddler sat there for a minute thinking "Hmm who is good at singing?" Then the toddler's face broke into another smile "This would be a great chance to humiliate the baby once and for all" Yusuke thought plotting his revenge. "Why I'll do the entertainment" Koenma said to the ogre who looked at him strangely "Are you sure sir?" The toddler then walked out of the office "I'll see you on stage in a half an hour."  
  
All the ogres were getting restless, for they wanted to see their lazy baby boss do something for a change. Suddenly the curtains opened and Koenma in bright spandex clothes walked out onto the stage. He then started to dance, first he did the twist, next he did the bump, and finally he did the worm. The crowd went wild, this was the funniest entertainment that they'd ever seen. The curtains then closed and reopened with Koenma wearing African clothes and a fruit hat and holding maracas in his hands "Do the limbo!" he yelled as loud as he could. African music started to play while every ogre played the limbo. All the while Koenma stood on stage swinging his hips and shaking his maracas.  
  
After everyone was done the stage curtain closed again and then reopened with Koenma in a miniature replicate of the green outfit that Yusuke normally wore. "Time to boogie!" yelled the pint sized person. The Macarena started to play and everyone started dancing. After a while the toddler was all out of ideas and the crowd was rampaging the auditorium. The ogre from Koenma's office came in through the curtain "Uh sir do you have any ideas left?" One last smile came across the toddler's face "I'm quitting this gig and handing it over to you" The toddler said walking out the back door. But you could still hear him mumbling to himself "Maybe I'll try Miming next, ooh I can already imagine me in white face paint and black lipstick. Wait that reminds me of a goth, maybe I'll try that next."  
  
Are these chapters long enough for you?  
  
Please send reviews 


End file.
